Snippets: A Series of Missing Scenes
by untapdtreasure
Summary: A series of connected oneshots that act as a 'missing scene' for each episode. They'll have Devon/Danziger undertones regardless of whomever is involved in each snippet. The last chapter will tie a nice little bow of sorts.
1. First Contact

1.  
"First Contact"

John Danziger hadn't been formerly introduced to the leader of the expedition until they'd crashed landed on G889. He had let his own stubborn pride come into play before really getting to know Ms. Devon Adair. He'd made demands of her without bothering to make sure it wasn't simply because he wasn't in charge.

He was head of his ops crew, and only a handful had made it into the pod with him and True. He was used to leading, and he hadn't ever liked being bossed around by a lady. Especially one that came so high class. But he'd underestimated her. Big time.

After the vote, they had packed up and started their journey across the unknown planet. They had no idea what they would face, but he had a pretty good idea that Devon wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of her ultimate goal. She was determined to get them safely to New Pacifica without losing anyone else.

He'd traded the wheel of the dunerail off to Walman and had fallen into step beside her. He turned his eyes up to the sun then back to the ground. "Pretty sure we'll make it on your stubbornness alone." He meant it as a compliment.

"Whatever works," Devon quipped back at him. "Won't make it with your negativity. Might even set us back a few days. Maybe weeks if we allowed it to fuel us. Probably would have stayed right where we were if you had it your way." She glanced over at him with a smile. "Huh, Danziger?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Deserved that." He shoved one hand into his pocket. His eyes scanned the vehicles ahead of them. "Thought I was a damn fool for bringing my kid along when we crashed on this rock, but look at her."

True was about ten yards ahead of them, running alongside Uly. They were laughing and trying to out do one another. He hadn't ever seen her happier. She'd never had a real chance at a just being a kid, and she'd never had the chance to have a real friend before meeting Uly. It warmed his heart to see her and him getting along so well.

"All kids should have this. I don't know how we'll ever leave when we get to New Pacifica. Think I might even miss this place." If we survive it, he added silently.

"I'd do it again and again if it meant Uly could run and play and be...normal." Devon couldn't keep the pride out of her smile. She loved her son more than anything else. Having him cured was worth all the hardship and pain they'd had to endure along the way. And she would do it a million times over and more to be right back here. She was even learning to roll with the scrapes and cuts that he was enduring along the way. It never seemed to slow him down.

Danziger threw his arm around Devon's shoulders and gave her a squeezing side hug as they walked along. "Guess we got that in common. Our kids are something special." They brought out the absolute best in their parents. Even if he'd hated Devon Adair back on the stations, he found he couldn't down here on this planet. She was different somehow. Maybe they all were.

She accepted his hug, finding it almost as natural as when Uly or Yale hugged her. It warmed her toes. "Very." She smiled up at him. Her blue eyes bright in the sunshine. "What do you say to two more hours and then stopping to set up camp?"

"You're the boss," he said with a wink and a grin. He let his arm drop from her shoulders and glanced around at the others that were walking same as they were. "But I think two more hours is just 'bout perfect."

She lifted her canteen, unscrewing the lid and lifted it to her lips to let the cool liquid soothe her throat. She lowered it, holding it out for him if he wanted it. When he refused, she replaced the cap and let it settle back against her hip. "Glad you approve."


	2. The Man Who Fell to Earth (Two)

2.  
"The Man Who Fell To Earth (Two)"

Devon's heart sank. She'd buried the man twice now. This time there was no mistaking him for dead. He truly was dead. She felt tears sting her eyes. One escaped to roll halfway down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away when she heard footsteps approaching.

Danziger frowned, knowing he'd caught her at a moment of weakness. He looked down at his feet sheepishly as he placed his hands on his hips. "Sorry," his voice carried softly to her. He still had his suspicions of Gaal, but he knew she had to have more to go on than his gut.

"Don't be. These things happen..." She squared her shoulders, intent to just walk passed him. His hand on her shoulder stopped her.

He met her eyes, searching her dark blue hues. "You did everything you could do, Devon. We all know how he got. Half cocked and trigger happy." He squeezed her shoulder gently before letting his hand fall back to his side.

She gave him a grateful smile. "He's just been an important part of all this from the start." She let out a shaky breath before taking a step closer to him. "It was his stubbornness that made me choose him. I knew he'd get Uly here, and he did."

"Then we'll make sure he's not forgotten." He bent slightly, making sure their eyes met. "I'll make sure of that." He shoved a hand into his pocket.

She nodded, already knowing by now that when he set his mind to something that it got done. "How are the vehicles holding up? Will we be able to leave as scheduled?" They'd already put a damper on their journey with the backtracking they'd done to return to the place in which they'd buried O'Neill. Tomorrow they had to set out on their journey towards New Pacifica and make new ground in record time.

He nodded slowly. "No reason as of yet why we shouldn't." So long as everyone left the maintenance up to him and didn't try to monkey around with things they knew nothing about.

She gave a nod. "Good. I'd like to be on the road by sun up or shortly there after." Soon as they packed everything away. "Think True wants to keep Uly company tomorrow? I'd like him to ride more than walk. I know you think I'm overreacting, but I worry. I've spent his whole life worrying. Old habits die hard."

He understood where she was coming from, and he didn't mean to come off as unfeeling. He gestured toward a boulder large enough for them both, and sat down first. "Your his Mom. I shouldn't be so vocal 'bout things sometimes. I just remember being a boy his age. It's hard to learn how to be a man when you're being smothered."

She took it all in stride. She looked past his choice of words, understood his intent, and sat down beside him. Their knees were touching. "I'll have to try and remember that, Danziger."

He leaned forward, placing one elbow on his knee as he watched her. She was more than what she appeared, and he knew he was only scratching the surface where she was concerned. He'd underestimated her. And he knew it now.

Never judge a book by its cover. Or in this case, an Adair. Something he'd learned from his own Mother many years ago. He shifted his eyes to the flames thirty feet away just in time to see both True and Uly settling at Yale's feet. He half wondered what adventure awaited them tonight.

"I'm glad you and True are here. Uly needed a friend." She did, too, but they were grown up. No need to speak of it.

"Me too, Devon. Me too."


	3. Life Lessons

3.  
"Life Lessons"

Danziger moved quickly to her side. She'd mentioned just yesterday about wanting to know the people she didn't trust. He wanted to know just exactly what she had found out. If anything. Or her thoughts on Gaal. Her unabridged thoughts. "Hey, Adair. Can we talk?"

Devon turned her head, not really up for his questioning her authority. "Danziger, you get that vehicle mobile?" When he shook his head, she stopped and planted a hand to her hip before sliding her sunglasses in place. "Then don't you think you should get back to it?"

"Devon, I need to talk to you. About Gaal." When he saw her mouth open, ready to protest further, he continued, "I just want to know what about him makes you question his motives. That's all. I wanna know if we're on the same page. I don't wanna butt heads with you at every turn. I'm worried 'bout True is all."

That was something she could understand. And respect. He was coming to her one parent to another. "Things happened to us before he joined us and back on the stations, but our gear wasn't sabotagaged. John, I don't want to accuse him without evidence, but its hardly coincidence."

He nodded. "He's way to interested in our vehicles. And my daughter." He lowered his eyes to the ground then lifted them up quickly. "She's not to good with rules. Guess we both know where she gets it, but having all this wide open space and someone to encourage her isn't helping."

Before Devon realized what she was doing, her hand came up to rest on his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Her other hand moved her sunglasses back onto her head. She met his eyes. "We're all doing our best to keep an eye on him. And the wristlocks should keep her close to camp. She's got eyes on her at every turn."

He shook his head, knowing that wasn't enough. "Did you not here me, Adair? She's smitten. So far that even I can't talk no sense into her." He looked up at the darkening sky. "Just know I don't like that guy." And he had to wonder if he wasn't making more out of it than he should over his own insecure jealousy.

She squeezed his arm, bringing him back to the conversation at hand. "But Yale's trying to find information on him from his database. And the others aren't too fond of him either. We'll all keep an eye out for True, okay?" She moved hand from his arm and placed it on her hip.

"Thanks, Devon." He just wished that was enough to quell his fears.


	4. Promises, Promises

4.  
"Promises, Promises"

Devon approached the outskirts of their camp. She spoke softly, "Mind if I join you?"

He turned his head, glancing at her. He gave a slight nod. It was well past bedtime, and neither was on night watch. It seemed like neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight. He let out a soft sigh. "This is a big planet, Adair. Why'd we have to run into the likes of him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not sure, Danziger, but the truth is you got through it. True, as well. That counts for something, right?" She turned then, facing him.

Danziger gave a short nod. "Suppose that's true."

"I know it's not much." She met his eyes in the moonlight. "But it's all I have." She started to head back to camp, intent on getting some navigation work done.

"Hey, Devon?" He turned once she got passed him. "Wanna talk a turn around the perimeter?" He wasn't going to spell it out for her, but he could use the company right now.

Devon stopped, turning to face him. She didn't let him see the smile that had graced her lips at his suggestion. She nodded slowly. "Sure. Can't ever be too careful."

He relaxed considerably at not being alone with his thoughts. He didn't start walking until she did. He wanted them to be on equal footing. Something she was handling better than him. He was too busy stating his independence to really make a friend with her. And it was time to change.

She remained quiet as they made it a good portion around the camp, then her voice cut into the darkness. "John, you're a good father. If that's what you're doubting, then don't." She felt her heart quickening at just putting it out there. "Not that it's any of my business."

He shook his head. "Don't. You feel you got something to say, say it. I know I haven't held back. Deserve it." He gave a soft smile and then nodded. "You really think so, Devon? That I'm doing okay raising True?" He just hoped it was enough to protect her.

Devon nodded. "Of course. Wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." She nudged him, giving him a slight chuckle. "You know me."

He stopped walking, shifting from one foot to the other. "I thought I did. Turns out, I was wrong, but I am enjoying getting to know you like this."

She stepped into him, touching his arm. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good. Now get your legs moving. I'm exhausted."

They finished their walk around the perimeter and stopped in between their respective tents.

"Hey, Adair?"

"Yeah, Danziger?"

"Sweet dreams..." Danziger turned, moving through the flap of his tent.

"Sweet dreams, John." Instead of passing through her own tent flap to a sleeping Uly, she moved to get the Navigation tent. There was still a lot of work to do.


	5. A Memory Play

5.  
"A Memory Play"

Devon had seen True slipping away from the fire, and then finally from camp and toward where her father and Baines were in quarantine. She knew the girl needed to see him with her own eyes before she'd be able to get any kind of rest. She stayed a short distance behind her, giving her privacy, but she had been ready to intercede if need be.

When True started to make her way back, their eyes met. She looked down at her feet. "I was just saying good night." Her hands were shoved deep in her pockets. She struggled to fight the tears, but they won out in the end. It was then that she felt Devon's arms around her.

Pulling her hands free from her pockets, she wrapped her arms around Devon's waist, crying quietly. She never wanted to let go. Her quiet sobs gave way to sniffles, and then finally hiccups. She looked up at Devon. "Is my Dad going to die?"

Devon cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear tracks with her thumb. She shook her head. "Julia's working on a cure, True. We're not going to let anything happen to your Dad." She hugged her once more, guiding her toward camp.

"I want you to sleep in our tent tonight. You can have my bed. I made a promise to your Dad that I'd personally tuck you in, and I plan to keep that promise." She took her by the hand.

True held tightly to Devon's hand, letting her imagination run wild. She'd never had a mother, but she imagined that it was a lot like this.


	6. Natural Born Grendlers

6.  
"Natural Born Grendlers"

Devon sat near the fire. She had a lot going through her head, but it was mostly what Bess had said. She just couldn't seem to shake it. Her eyes moved up to where the two moons had risen high in the sky. She closed them tight, sending up her own private wish. As footsteps approached, she turned her head, meeting the eyes of her late night visitor.

Danziger handed her a steaming cup. He held her gaze for a few moments before he gave up and decided to take a seat close by. "Wanna talk?"

They'd butted heads enough on this trip. Their mismatched band of followers looked to them both to lead. She was giving more on her end, and he was giving less, but she still welcomed and appreciated his advice. "Sure. Something on your mind?"

"Not particular..." He nudged her a bit. "But something's on your's. So why don't you start?"

Devon's hands wrapped tighter around the mug, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Danziger, I'm not sure you're the right one for me to be asking, but Bess said some things that have me..."

"Upset?" He gathered. "Never seen you so quiet. You ever think that Bess' real frustration is at that lazy husband of hers? She doesn't stand up to him, but she doesn't share a tent with you. Easier to go off on a rant. Don't you think?"

Her eyes cut over to him, thinking it over for a long moment. She shrugged. "I don't know. She seems to be in the same camp as you. Thinks me bossy and arrogant." She chose not to mince words. Something she learned from him.

He winced a bit at her word choices. His head gave a slight nod. "Suppose that was true when we first crashed here,but things change." So do people. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. "Devon, I'm not going to say that I like the way you do things all the time, but you've kept us going. I won't deny that." And he knew that she'd keep them going until they got where they were going. And she'd do anything to keep them alive. All of them. Regardless of the time lost that they could have made it closer to New Pacifica.

Her eyes cut over to him, taking in what he was saying, pulling it deep into her heart to lock it away for another day that she'd need them. She moved her hand, laying it over his arm and giving it a squeeze. "Where is Danziger, and what have you done with him?" she teased, giving him a genuine smile that actually lit up her eyes. He was the bane of her existence when this whole thing started, and now, she found that she couldn't make the harder decisions for their group without his consent.

He leaned over, knocking into her playfully. He shook his head as a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Watch it, Adair. I might think we're actually becoming friends." He winked at her before standing up to retire to his tent. "Gonna grab some sleep before my shift. Why don't you do the same? You're not on watch duty tonight, Devon. Go on."

She stood up, giving him a slight nod as she did so. "Thanks, Danziger."

"Anytime, Adair. Anytime."


	7. Water

7.  
"Water"

Danziger's clothes were finally starting to dry after the water fight with Devon and the kids. He laid himself out against a shaded almost flat boulder and closed his eyes to catch a mid-afternoon nap.

It was almost too hot to do anything else. Even the kids were laying low in the heat. A record for True especially. He could use the downtime. He was still exhausted from their overnight adventure. One he wasn't sure he wanted to remember all the details too.

Things shifted for the pair of them. They'd spoken some truths, aired some secrets, and there wasn't any way in which to put them back in the vault. He let out a groan at the memory of being tied to to that dirt wall with her. He'd been terrified for their lives, but she'd terrified him in another way.

For the first time since losing Eleanor Moore, he was physically attracted to someone else. She was a spitfire just like Elle had been. And at first, he thought that was the reason, but something struck a cord deep within him. And he was finding it harder and harder to fight it.

She was going to make this journey a living hell. She already had, and they were only a few weeks into it. She was constantly optimistic. Too optimistic. Maybe it was growing up in the Quadrant that made him jaded. He didn't know for sure, but she was making him question every decision he'd ever made.

And that didn't sit well with him. Not one bit.

A twig snapped to his left. Anyone else would have jumped sky high, demanded answers, but not John Danziger. Besides he already knew who it was. "Don't be shy, Adair. Pull up a rock." He opened one eye and glanced up at her when she finally moved into his line of vision.

"You're hogging the only one in the shade. Scoot over. Plenty of room for both of us, don't you think?"

Danziger shifted, scooting to the very edge of the rock as he stole another glance at her. His heart beat quickened in his chest. Pounding for all it was worth.

A living hell. And he couldn't wait to enjoy every last minute of it.


	8. The Church of Morgan

"The Church of Morgan"

Danziger hated letting her go, but both of their virtual reality dates seemed impatient to be standing on the sidelines. He couldn't help but let the scent of her invade his nostrils as he whispered softly, "Save me a slow song?"

Devon's cheeks colored faintly and gave her head a little bob to acknowledge that she had indeed heard him and would do just that. She happened to enjoy weddings, but it was so long ago that she had forgotten how to let loose. Until he had dragged her onto the dance floor.

Now she was in the arms of some random virtual man that she assumed Bess or Morgan picked out as her date, and she couldn't have wanted more than to be in the arms of the man doing his own version of the Tango across the room.

It had been a shocking change to see him all cleaned up and dressed to the nines. And she found she liked him better just the way he was, but damn. He got her blood to boiling.

Danziger kept sneaking looks at Devon as he danced with his unnamed redhead. She kept trying to pull him into conversations with her, and she had finally gotten a clue and just quit trying. His eyes snapped to the floor when Devon had caught him watching. His heartbeat quickened just as the song ended and a slow one took his place. "Excuse me. I promised someone this dance."

She had already dismissed her date and stared at him as he moved through the other dancing couples and straight to her. "Hoped you hadn't forgotten…" Her hand slipped gently into his as he pulled her forward and both hands encircled her waist.

His lips moved close to her ear. "A man of my word, Devon…" He pulled her even closer, swaying slowly to the music. His head rested against hers as he kept her as close as she would allow.

Something was shifting, changing them somehow. And neither could deny that they hadn't felt it. It was in the way they were with one another and each other's kids. Filling a void that both children hadn't ever known they even needed.

And as suddenly as the song began it was over. They parted slowly, eyes downcast.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Any time, Devon. Any time."


End file.
